The Un Natural
by DorkieGurl
Summary: Jade is a girl who isn't like any other girl. She has purple eyes and a rose birthmark. After her parents die and she's forced to stay with her new foster mom, she falls in love on the way with Mitch and Jason, find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I wake up to the sound of One Direction. ''Ugh.'' I say while walking towards the music. ''Dad?'' I say. ''H-Hi sweetie!'' he says, turning off the music. EWWW! MY DAD LIKES ONE DIRECTION. No. This isn't the first time, one time he took my best friend, Stacy, to the concert. I look at myself in the mirror. I look at my purple eyes and my black rose birthmark on my neck. I put on my blue sparkly top, shorts, and converse. ''Bye dad. I say, kissing him on the cheek and taking some snacks with me. At school, Jerome, Adam, and Ty shove me into the lockers. ''Stop it!'' I say as they lift me up even higher. Everyone just stares and pass bye. Even the teachers. ''Are you scared Jade? Maybe all the petals on that flower will finally fall!'' Jerome says as he drops me on the floor. Stacy runs up to me, ''Are you ok?'' she says, picking me up.

''Yeah.'' I say. We head over to P.E. Mitch, my ex boyfriend, walks up to me. ''I heard about the fight.'' he says. ''It wouldn't have happened if you were by my side.'' I say. He looks into my eyes and says ''I really care abou-'' ''Whose this?'' a skinny blonde girl says. ''This is Jade.'' he says. ''I'm Alexandra, his girlfriend.'' she says, smiling. ''Excuse me for a sec'' I say, pulling Mitch aside. ''It's only been 2 weeks and you already have a girlfriend?'' I ask. ''What am I supposed to do, go home crying?'' he asks me. ''Thats what I did! I scream. Alexandra walks up to us. ''Track is starting.'' she says. Mitch and I were the fastest runners. We always let everyone get a 10 second head start. Then we start running. ''Is that all you got?!'' I say running faster. Jerome catches up to us and trips me. I fall, head first.

Mitch's POV

''Jade!'' I say running up to her. ''Jerome, what the heck?! I scream at Jerome, pushing him. Stacy runs up to her. Tears running down her face. ''Jade!'' Stacy screams. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't moving. I didn't know what to do. ''What did I do?'' Jerome says. A few minutes later, I here the ambulance. Stacy goes with Jade. I watch her go.

Stacy's POV

I call Jade's dad and he doesn't pick up. ''Everything's going to be fine.'' I tell her. At the hospital Mitch was already there. ''Stacy!'' he says, hugging me. ''How's Jade?'' he says, pacing back and forth. ''She's doing better.'' I tell him. The doctor comes up to us. ''Are you visiting Jade Nial?'' she asks. We both say yea. We go into the room to find Jade, with bandages on her head, playing games on the hospital's Ipad. The doctor says ''She lost some of her memory, she hit that rock pretty hard. Guess you can call her hard headed!'' she says. ''Is that supposed to be funny?'' I ask. ''OK. Too soon.'' the doctor says, exciting the room.

''Why are you here, Mitch?'' I ask. ''I was worried.'' he says. The doctor comes in AGAIN and says ''Jade has another visitor. Can you guys please leave the room.'' I look at Jade and her eyes open. ''She just woke up'' I say. The doctor pushes Mitch and I out the door.

Jade's POV

I look around the room. ''Where am I?'' I say. A girl walks in the room. ''Hi honey.'' she says. I don't know this woman and she's calling me honey? That's just weird. ''Who are you?'' I ask. ''Jade, I'm your mother.'' she says. I JUST MET THE GIRL AND NOW SHE'S MY MOM?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?! ''You don't have to call me mom, if you don't want can call me Luna.'' she says. I can tell she wants me to call her mom, but I don't really care. I mean I just met the women. ''Well _Luna_, out of all the days of my life you pick this one? Why?.'' I ask. I look at her eyes. Red. My dad's eyes are blue. Ironic.

She comes up to me, gives me a hug, and starts to cry. It was nice to finally have my mom here. ''So what is going on with your life?'' she asks me. ''I don't remember too much.'' I tell her. ''Aww.. sweetie.'' she says, putting my hair behind my ear. She looks at the time. ''I'm so sorry, but I have to go.'' she says, kissing me goodbye. I watch her leave. Once she opens the door Stacy and Mitch fall into the room. ''Sorry.'' Mitch says, getting up. Stacy and Mitch come up to me. ''Do you remember me?'' he asks. ''Yeah, your someone who broke my heart.'' I say. ''How about me?'' Stacey asks. I think for a moment. ''Your- your- Stacy! my best friend!'' I say, giving her a hug. ''Maybe I should go.'' Mitch says. ''Stay.'' I say.

A few hours have passed and I'm really dizzy, but I don't say anything. Next thing you know I fainted

Stacy's POV

I go with Jade in the emergency room. They tell me to wait outside. Longest 5 minutes of my life. I see Mitch call someone. ''Can you come over to the hospital?'' he speaks into the phone, ''good. Tell the boys.'' Who are ''the boys''? Few minutes later I see Jerome, Adam, Ty, and Jason. Jerome is pacing. ''I am so sorry.'' he says, handing me a rose. OOOHHHH SUCH A GENTLEMEN! I read the note.

_ Dear Stacy,_

_ I am so sorry for what i've done and I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime._

_I promise I will NEVER bully Jade again. Pleas accept this rose and I hope to see_

_you at Olive Garden at 7:30_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Jerome_

OMG. JEROME LIKES ME... I smile at him...


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy's POV

I put on jeans and a teddy bear top with pink eye shadow. ''Cute.'' I tell myself, looking into the mirror. I go to Jerome's place. He was wearing a tux and combed his hair back. ''Hi... I didn't know this was a formal thing.'' I tell him. ''Oh, well you look pretty.'' he tell me. ''Thank you. You do too. -I-I mean not pretty. Well you are, but... So what were you saying?'' I say. Nailed it! ''You're funny.'' he says. ''Thank you.'' I say again. We go into a limo. ''So... do you like minecraft?'' he asks me. Well he's out of luck. ''No, but Jade does.'' I say, nervously. ''Oh... We can't do this.'' he says. Good timing, I was drinking some water. I spit it out at him. ''What?! Just cause I don't like mine craft you're blowing me off?'' I ask. He steps out of the car and opens the door. ''You have got to be kidding me?'' I tell him.

I walk to the hospital and guess what happened? It started to rain. I sit down on the bench as it pours. My curly hair straightens, my makeup is everywhere, and I'm drenched. ''It's so cold.'' I say to myself. 30 minutes later I see a jeep park in front of me. Jerome steps out in jeans and a jacket. He brings me a jacket and we go inside his car. ''You ok?'' he asks. ''Yeah.'' I say. We eat at Burger King. ''I had a good time.'' he says. ''Maybe next time we can have a real date.'' I say kissing him on the cheek. He drives me to the hospital.

Jade's POV

I wake up. ''WHOAH WHOAH WHAOH, WATCH THE FACE!'' I tell him as he opens my eyelids wide. The doctor leaves. Stacy runs into the room. ''Hey.'' she says. ''Hi, can you get me some food, please?'' I ask her. ''Sure.'' she says, walking out of the room. Mitch comes back in. ''Hey.'' he says sitting on my bed. ''Hi.'' I say. Stacy comes in with some chicken from KFC. ''Thank you.'' I say as I start eating. ''I'm so hungry, I haven't ate since 3 days ago.'' I say, stuffing my mouth. Stacy hands me a napkin. ''Here you go...'' she says dropping the napkin on my bed.

A few days later I go home. I see my dad walking out of the house. ''Daddy!'' I say, running up to him and hugging him. ''Sweet heart, are you ok?'' he says, looking shocked. ''Yeah I'm fine. Where are we going?'' I ask him. ''I'm going on a date, you're staying here.'' he says, kissing me on my cheek. A pretty girl walks out of the car. ''I'm Luna.'' she says. ''I'm Jade.'' I say. ''And we're going.'' my dad says, walking her to the car. As I walk in, I see Mitch, Adam, Dylan, and Stacy. ''How'd you guys get in?''I say. ''Your back door was unlocked.'' Dylan says, taking out her bobby pin. ''I sit down. ''So, why are you guys here?'' I ask them. ''Adam said to meet us here.'' Mitch says. ''Oh.'' I say. ''I'm adopted.'' Adam says. ''Oh my gosh!'' Dylan says, hugging Adam. She's always had a crush on him. ''Snacks?'' I say, holding out some crackers. ''No.'' everyone says.

Adam and Dylan go home together. The phone starts to ring. ''I'll get it.'' I say picking up. ''Hi,'' I say, ''Yes this is Jade. What?! I'll be there right away!'' ''What happened?'' Mitch says. ''Just drive me to the hospital.'' I say. When we got there, I ran into the room. ''Dad!'' I say. ''Your mother and father were hit pretty badly.'' Mr. Smith says. ''Mother?'' I ask myself. ''I push the doctor out of the way, to find Luna next to dad. ''Luna's my mother?'' I say. The doctor tells us to go home and to come back the next day.

As we get to the house, Stacy goes home. ''Want me to stay?'' Mitch asks. ''S-sure'' I say, opening the door. I take him to my room, to find Dylan playing on my computer with Adam. ''This doesn't really happen to much.'' I say.

Stacy's POV

I head to Jerome's house. ''Hi.'' I say as he lets me in. ''Hey.'' he says. I sit down on the couch. ''Wanna come to my room?'' he asks me. ''Sure'' I say heading upstairs. I see mine craft everything. ''Oh.'' I gulp. He hands me a burger and starts playing on the computer. ''Maybe I should go.'' I say heading out the doo. ''No, stay.'' he says, shutting off the computer. ''How about we go to Jade's house.'' he says. ''Sure.'' I say smiling.

Jade's POV

The doorbell rings. ''Must be the pizza.'' I say running towards the door. It was Jerome and Stacy. ''Ugh. More people.'' I say. ''Well hi to you too.'' Stacy says. The next day, Mitch and I go to the hospital. The doctor leads us into the room. She was so pale, but my dad wasn't there. ''Where's my dad?'' I ask Dr. Smith. ''I'm so sorry, but he past.'' he says. I get down on my knees and cry. ''What about her mom?'' Mitch says. ''She past too.'' doctor says. I've never cried so much before. ''I-I-I n-never got to s-s-s-say goodbye.'' I cry. Mitch takes me home. I see a bunch of men putting our stuff in boxes. ''HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!'' I scream. The men ignore me and hang a sign that says 'FOR SALE' They left my stuff out on the lawn in boxes. I call Stacy and she says I can stay with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I call Jerome.

''Hey orphan.'' he jokes.

''Its not funny.''

''OK, sorry. What do you want?''

''Are you going out with Stacy?''

''None of your beez wax and YES. SHE'S SO FUN!'' he screams into the phone

I quickly hang up. Stacy walks into the room with her hair up and in her 'mall dress'. ''Hey.'' she says. ''Hi.'' I say, sitting her down. ''So... Your going out with Jerome...'' I say awkwardly. ''Yeah...'' she says. Mitch comes into the room. ''Perfect timing!'' I say, joking. Stacy nudges me. We both chuckle. ''Sorry to ruin the slumber party girls, but Jade I need to ask you something in _private._'' he says. Mitch and I look at Stacy. ''Oh... you want me to go...'' she says, leaving the room.

Alexandra walks through the door. ''I thought it was supposed to be private and why is Alex in my house!?'' Stacy screams. Mitch closes the door. ''Hi. How do you do?'' she asks. ''Do what?'' I say. ''She's funny!'' Alexandra says, laughing. ''I wasn't trying to be funny.'' I mumble. Mitch chuckles. ''So... Why did you need to talk to me?'' I ask them. ''Alexandra and I... Are taking this to the next level...'' he says. ''What does that have to do with me?'' I ask. ''Not jealous?'' Alexandra says, looking concerned. ''No...'' I say. ''I would! I would cry every night thinking about loosing this guy!'' she says. ''How'd you know my plan?'' I mutter. ''Excuse me?'' she asks. ''Nothing.'' I say.

''Do you guys want coffee?'' I ask. ''No.'' they both say. ''We are going to go.'' Alexandra says pulling Mitch towards the door. I get a phone call. ''Hello.'' A lady says. ''Hi?'' I say. ''I am your foster mom, Jenny. I'm parked outside. Please get your stuff ready.'' she hangs up. A tear goes down my eye, but I ignore it. Stacy helps me get my stuff. ''Bye Stacy!'' I say as the car takes off. Jenny's house wasn't that far from my school. As we arive, I look at the house. ITS SO HUGE! ''How many stories?'' I ask. ''4. The top one's all yours.'' she says. MY OWN FLOOR?! I get my luggage and go up the stairs. My room had a hanging water bed, that swings as you sleep. ''Two doors in my room, huh?'' I say, smiling insanely. ''RIGHT ONE FIRST!'' I tell myself. It was a huge closet. ''Ehh...'' I say, shutting the door. I open the other door. A RECORDING/GAMING ROOM! ''Now that's more like it.'' I say, twirling across the room.

A curtain was covering a wall. I open it. The whole wall was a window. I look outside. A boy riding his bike up a hill falls. ''OH MY GOSH!'' I say running outside. As I catch up to him he's panting. ''Are you ok?'' I ask. ''Yeah...'' he says. ''Ow.'' he groans. ''Let me take you to my house.'' I say. ''Jenny, is it ok if he stays over?'' I ask her. She nods. I take him to my room. He chuckles. ''What's so funny?" I ask him. ''I live next door.'' he says. I don't get how thats funny. I lay him down on my bed. The bicycle pedal cut his leg bad. ''I'm Jade.'' I say. ''Jason.'' he says. The first guy not asking me about my eyes or neck. ''I just moved.'' I say. ''No. Jenny's lived here for like... 5 years.'' he says. ''I was adopted.'' I say. ''Oh, sorry.'' he says. I put bandages on his leg. I look around on the top floor. ''Theres a kitchen!'' I say to myself. I get some ice from the freezer. ''Here, put this on your leg.'' I say to him, tossing it.

He looks me in the eye.

''Your eyes are-'' he says.

''Purple?'' I say annoyed.

''I was going to say pretty, but I guess.''

I start to blush. I look at the time. ''I think I have to go now.'' he says, looking at his watch. I watch him go home. Turns out his room is on there top floor too. He opens his window/wall and railings come out. I open mine too. ''Do you play mine craft?'' he asks me from his room. ''Yeah.'' I say. ''Wanna, go online with me?'' He asks. ''Sure.'' I say going into my recording/gaming room. I'll call it the RG. In the RG I download minecraft and log in to my youtube channel, JadedigsMC.

I click the server that Jason's on. Cops'N'robbers. I look around and I see Skythekidrs ASFjerome Bajancanadian and last trumu. They all skype me. ''Hey!'' I say. ''HI! I HAVE COFFEE! MAYBE WE CAN RECORD LATER AND INSTEAD COME TO MY HOUSE AND DRINK.'' Adam says. ''Oh deer, Umm.. I don't know if you know this, but I'm not aloud to drink.'' I say. ''YOU DID'NT LET ME FINISH! I WAS GONNA SAY COFFEE!'' he screams. ''Ok, we'll just record later.' Jason says. I walk downstairs. ''Jenny, I'm gonna go out.'' I say. She just nods. Jason was outside waiting for me. We walk to Adam's house. ''Why?'' I ask him. ''Why, what?'' he says. ''Why'd you used to bully me. Before he answers a car come heading towards him. ''Jason watch out!'' I say, pushing him out of the way. The car hits me instead.

Jason's POV

The car stops. ''Jade!'' I say running up to her. ''I-I-I I'm OK.'' she says, trying to get up, but can't. We were right outside Adam's house. ''Jade!'' Mitch says running up to her, looking really really concerned. Does he like her?! I carry her into Adam's house. ''HI! WHAT HAPPENED?! IS SHE OK? HOW DO YOU CRAFT A BOW AGAIN? OH NEVER MIND THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. HOW DO YOU CRAFT A HOE? LOL I SAID HOE. DO YOU WANT COFFEE?'' Adam says really fast. I put Jade on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

Jade had cuts all over her body. ''I know this is a bad time, but Jason can you come to the store with me? I need more coffee.'' Adam says. ''Take Mitch.'' I tell him. ''Ok.'' Adam says pulling Mitch out the door. I sit next to Jade. ''How's my hair?'' she asks. ''Not a hair out of place.'' I say. Her hair was down. She was about to sleep. ''NO!'' I say. ''What?'' she asks me. ''You cant sleep, you might get into a coma. I'll text the guys and tell them we're going to the hospital.'' I say. ''Get my phone and text Stacy what happened.'' she says in a weak voice.

At the hospital a tall girl with blonde curly hair runs up to jade. Her eyes were blue with a black dress with neon pink stripes. She had neon green high heels. She ran up to Jade and gave her a huge hug. ''Stacy!'' Jade screams. So this is Stacy. ''Oh my G! Are you ok?'' Stacy asks. ''Yeah my sides just hurt.'' Jade says. When the check ups over, I take her home. ''Oh my.'' Jennifer says. ''I have to go out to a meeting. Jason, can you take her home?'' Jennifer asks. ''S-sure.'' I say. I walk Jade to my house. ''So that was Stacy.'' I say to pass the time. ''Yeah. Why?'' she asks. ''Just wanted to know.'' I say. ''I'm gonna change into my PJ's'' she says, walking towards the bathroom. I change into my blue plain shirt with pajama jeans. She comes out with a neon green and pink nightgown with laced leggings. ''Are you going to sleep or a club?'' I ask. ''Ha ha, very mature. I have a whole collection of these, get used to it grandpa.'' she says.

I set up an air bed. ''Thats weird, where did I put the pumper?'' I say. No, seriously where is it? I look around. For like 2 hours. By then Jade was sleeping at the edge of my bed. I pull her over. ''Thanks I almost fell.'' she says. ''Sorry, want me to sleep on the couch?'' she asks. ''No, it's fine.'' I say. ''Here.'' she says, scooting over. I lay on the bed.

Jade's POV

Once I wake up, I check the time. 6:00. I never wake up this early. ''Ow.'' I say looking down at my waste. It was bleeding. Jason's shirt had a little blood on it. I wipe it. I run to the bathroom. My nightgown was stained. ''Oh gosh.'' I say changing out of it. I change into my jeans and no sleeved shirt. I throw my night gown away. I put bandages on my waist. The bruises on my body were worse. ''Jason.'' I say. ''Jason!'' I yell. He runs to the bathroom. ''What happe- Oh my gosh!'' he says. He runs to the kitchen and gets me ice. ''I-I-I wanna go home.'' I say breaking down into tears. ''Let's take you home, come on.'' he says pulling me up. ''No...'' I say wiping my tears. ''I can't.'' I say. 'Why?'' he asks. ''It's my second day here. I don't want her to think I'm weak.'' I say getting up. ''I'm gonna take a jog.'' I say tying my hair up. ''No.'' he says firmly. ''What?'' I ask him. ''Not without me!'' he says. ''Let me get changed.'' he tells me, pushing me out the bathroom. I change into my shorts.

As were running I see Mitch and Alexandra walking. ''Hey!'' Jason screams. ''Put your hand down.'' I whisper. ''Fine.'' he says, running up to them. ''Wanna take a jog with us?'' Jason asks them. ''Ugh.'' I mutter. ''I have to go to work, but I'll see you later.'' Alexandra says kissing Mitch. ''Sure.'' Mitch says. ''What are you doing with her?'' he whispers. I pretend to stretch. ''Her mom told me to take care of her.'' Jason horribly whispers. ''You guys slept together?'' Mitch says. ''Yeah, but as friends?'' Jason says. I join in. ''So what you two talking about?'' I ask. ''Nothing.'' Mitch says, going on my side. We all start jogging. On our 3rd lap Mitch asks ''How long are we gonna run?'' ''5 or 6 laps.'' I say. ''How is she not even tired?'' Jason asks Mitch. He just shrugs. on my 8 lap I look behind me. ''What lap are you guys on?'' I ask them. ''5.'' Mitch says. ''7.'' Jason says. I stop on my 15 lap. ''You boys done?'' I say, drinking some water. They both nod.

At Jason's house I run to the kitchen. ''I'm starving!'' I say grabbing an apple. I run to Jason's room and jump on the bed. ''I'm so tired.'' I say, going to sleep.

Jason's POV

''So you slept on the same bed as her?!'' Mitch points out. ''Yeah.'' I say. ''Problem?'' I ask. ''No, but she was my girlfriend! Are you doing the rebound thing?'' Mitch screams. ''Shhhh... she's sleeping.'' I say chuckling. ''Your the one who cheated on her.'' I say. ''So? Alexandra practically begged me to go on a date with her.'' Mitch says to me. ''You begged her!'' I say. ''You like Jade!'' I say. ''No, Alexandra is way cooler than her.'' he says. Just then Jade peeks out the door, but Mitch doesn't know it. ''Jade is just some wanna bee. I would pick ANY girl over her. Plus she's so freaky with those purple eyes.'' he says. Jade storms out of the room. ''What?!'' Jade screams. ''I thought you out of all people would actully care about me! And won't mind that I'm different!'' she screams. ''Newsflash Mitch! I don't ever wanna see or talk to you. I thought I could still trust a guy like you! But I was wrong.'' she says. ''I'm out!'' Jade runs out of the house. ''Jade!'' Mitch says. He runs after her. I stop him. ''You've already done enough damage.'' I say running after her.

Once I catch up to Jade, which took a few 30 minutes, I just hug her. ''Please, don't run anymore.'' I pant, kissing the top of her head. ''I-I -I thought he was just a nice guy, who liked me for me.'' she sniffs. ''I do.'' I say, sitting her down on the park bench. ''You do what?'' she says. ''Like you for you.'' I say. Just then two big men in black coats go up to Jade. ''Are you Jade Nial?'' one of them ask firmly. ''Yeah?'' she says nervously. ''Your coming with us.'' they say lifting her up. ''No!'' she says struggling. I try to help her but they were too strong. ''Stop squirming!'' one of them scream. ''Never!'' she says. They take out some kind of gun and shoot her shoulder. ''Jade!'' I scream. They shove her into a black van. I get my bike and go after them. The guy rolls down his window and says ''Relax you'll have her back. In a few months!''


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy's POV

Jerome and I met up by the park. ''Hey fluffy!'' I say kissing Jerome. ''Stop it with the nick names.'' he tells me. ''Fine baca.'' I chuckle. He gives me a hug. ''What was that for?'' I ask. ''I-I just needed it.'' he says. ''Awww...'' I say, hugging him back. ''Lets take a picture.'' he tells me, taking out his phone. We take several pictures. I see a black van. ''That's my ride.'' he gets up. ''I'll miss you.'' he hugs me again. ''Whoa whoa whoa, you're acting like your leaving forever.'' I nervously say. He doesn't respond. He looks back at me as he walks to the van. I wave. He puts on a fake smile.

Jade's POV

I wake up in a dark van. Jerome walks into the car. ''Lets roll.'' he says. ''Jerome?'' I ask. ''So?'' he rudely says. ''I-I-I Never mind.'' I mumble. We drive to an old house. ''Welcome to your new home.'' Jerome says with a crooked smile. I moan. They carry me inside. 'Do you seriously have to cary me?" I ask. The guys nod. "Let me introduce you to the guards.'' Jerome points. ''The guys on the right is Challen. The guy on the left is Jolle.'' he says. They both give me a friendly smile. Wow... They lead me to my room. ''So this is where your gonna stay.'' Challen says. ''Thanks.'' I say putting down the bags that they gave me. I look around the room. There was a wolf in a cage on my bed. ''AHHHHHHH!'' I scream. Challen runs up to my room. ''So you met smokey.'' he lets him out of the cage. I frown. He chuckles. I mock him. ''Okay, okay, I'll let you have your space.'' he laughs. I move the cage off my bed. The wolf was sorta cute. I sit on the bed, looking out the window.

At dinner Jerome calls me downstairs. ''WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' I scream. ''Jason.'' he says. ''Please, Jason is the least of my worries.'' I yell. ''Ok, I'll just send him home.'' Jerome tells me. I run downstairs and see Jason sitting on the chair. ''We are making a film and I invited Jason to be the guest.'' Jerome says. Jason spins around his chair. ''Jade...'' he whispers. ''I was captured.'' he tells me. ''No you weren't. You just want to see me suffer like everyone else in this house.'' I say to him. Challen was an old foe of mine. He bullied me with Jolle. ''I-I-I just wanted to see you and this was the only way I could.'' Jason says. ''You didn't tell her the best part.'' Jerome smiles. ''The only way to visit you is to'' he mutters the rest. It sounded like 'hurt me'. He pulls out a bat. ''Jason you don't have to do this.'' I cry. ''Jason! Please!'' I beg. He comes closer. I run upstairs. There was a hollow sound when I got to the top floor. I pull a piece of wood off the floor. I hop into the hole. ''Jade!?'' Jason screams.

**Hi peeps, sorry for the short chapter. I have like no more ideas. I've been so busy with important things like TV and yeah... I'll be posting chapter 6 soon.. So... Toodles!**


	6. The last

Jade's POV

I hear a car take off. Sounds like Jason's. I get out of the DISGUSTING floor and head to my room. The bat was by the window. I pick up the bat and swing it against the window. It cuts me. "Ow." I moan. I look down from the window... Bad idea. I started to freak out. So first I threw the mattress out the window, then I jumped. I try not to scream. Of course, Jerome was outside. I fall onto the mattress. He pulls me inside.

I go up to my room to find bones on my bed. "Is this supposed to be dinner, cause if it is, I'm not hungry." I say to Jerome. "It's for Smokey. thought you might need a friend so here's your friend." Jerome tells me. I feed the wolf the bone and he jumps up. The cage falls on the floor, breaking. "Please don't eat me!" I yell. Jerome laughs. Smokey jumps on my lap and constantly licks me, over and over and OVER AGAIN. Jerome leaves the room. The window was still open and the mattress was still out there. I jump out again and Smokey comes with me. I run as fast as I can.

In front of the gate was a girl. She looked a little younger than me and she was pale. "What do you want!" She yells. "To get out..." I reply. "I-I-I-I I'm Amy." she says. "Jade." I reply. She pulls out a knife and looks scared. "Don't hurt me!" She yells. I go up to her. I say "I'm not gonna hur-" She cuts my wrist. "Ow!" I pant. I could see a bone. "Why did you do that!?" I cry. "your not gonna hurt me?" she asks. "No! Why would I do that?!" I cry, holding my wrist, to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry!" she yells. "Why would you do that?!" I yell. "Your not gonna hurt me?" she asks. I shake my head. "Come with me." She says, pulling me into the woods. There was a lake with a bunch of fish. She puts my arm in there. All the fish start biting my arm. "Ow! It hurts!" I scream. She smiles. She pulls my arm out. The cut wasn't there anymore.

She takes me deeper into the woods. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To your home." she says. "I'm pretty sure its not here. " I say. She doesn't listen. We walk for hours. "Were here." she announces. There was a portal. She pushes me into it. Everything starts to spin. Finally I appeared in my room. "I'm here!" I tell myself. I was actually in Stacy's home. "Still beats the forest." I say. I walk into Stacy's room. Jason was in her room. With nice clothes and Stacy was wearing her red dress. "J-jade..." Stacy says. "Jade?" Stacy says. "I'm so glad your here." Jason says nervously. "Yeah..." I say. Tears were coming to my eyes. "You've been gone for 2 months. We just thought that if your not coming we should just get together." Stacy says with a stiff look on her face. "2 months?" I ask myself. They both nod. Maybe the portal took a while. "I-I-I" I stutter. "Am happy to see us?" Jason says. "Can't believe you!" I yell. I run out of the house.  
There were tears coming out.

I run to Dylans house, which wasn't really far. I knew where they put the spare key, so I just walked in. "Dylan!"I yell. She drops everything in her hands and hugs me. "I saw Stacy and Jason together." I cry. She hugs me even more. "They've been together for a while." she says.


End file.
